Say my name
by arecheya780
Summary: Hermione and Draco have lived in hatred for a long time. But what for. All their past will be questioned, all their boundaries will be broken. Has Explicit sex scenes and some mature language.


Before she knew it Hermione was up against a wall, dodging attacks left and right. Her heart racing a million miles per minute. 'why won't he stop' she thought. Her face cringed as a green bolt hit her left leg and she fell to the ground.

'ENOUGH' cried Professor Macgonagall. Her wand raised and shaking. She emerged from her class room into the hall way where the duel was in action. She stood facing the attacker.

'MALFOY' Mcgonagall yelped. 'WHAT ARE YOU THINKING BOY'

'SHE STARTED IT THAT FILTHY MUD-'

'I SAID ENOUGH MALFOY' interrupted the professor swollen with anger. 'Both of you in my office at once! GO!'

Hermione and Malfoy hurried into the class room shooting glared at each other along the way, hopin they would sting. They reached Macgonagall's office at the back of the room and entered. Hermione turned her head upwards to the stretching stone roof. It was a tall room filled with pictures of students and landscapes. Immediatley she could tell earth tones were the professors favorite design choice. They sat in two brown chairs that directly faced the professors desk that looked as though its had grown from the ground.

'Good job Granger' sneered Malfoy

'ME?! How dare you! You're the one who tried to grope me, you pervert'

'Oh yeah Granger like I would ever want to touch your filthy skin'

'Then WHYYYY did you grab my side DRACO!!' she hadn't called him by his first name much. And definitely never to his face. But when she said his name it was filled with such anger and hate it made him shudder, and her pull back. They both fell silent.

'NOW!' huffed Macgonagall entering the office trying to calm herself. You could tell she had been dismissing the student who had made a circle around the two fighters. She was not amused. 'You two need to learn to get along'

'Yeah' snickered Malfoy.

A stern look pierced Malfoy from across the desk and his eyes widened, his mouth shut.

'I will not have two top students battling in the hallways every time they pass. We will have to get an escort for both of you for all times like infants!'

'No professor please' begged Hermione ' I just lost my temper, there is no need for that. It, it was my fault.' She stared down the professor confidently. Draco looked at her in surprise.

_What is she trying to pull_ he wondered.

' That is very gracious of you but I believe this will take more than blame and apologies. You two need to learn to at least cope with each others presence. To act civil and not out of your emotions. Both of you will be given detention and... aha, you will have to serve it together in the stables every weekend till the end of the year'.

'What!'

'PROFFESSOR I-'

'I believe' she began waving her hand in the air for silence ' that if you two work together as a team to accomplish something that you will find there are qualities in both of you that are striking and brilliant. This is my punishment, you will start tomorrow. You are dismissed'.

They both left in a huff. Draco nearly bowling Hermione over on his way out. He passed her and was halfway down the hall when he stopped and turned. Hermione was just coming out of the class room. She peered around the door and there eyes met. Draco breathed in through his nose and lifted his chin. He turned and stormed off. Hermione shook her head and began to walk back to the common room. All night they were badgered by their friends telling them how unfair the punishment was and asking how they were ever going to get through it? The night came and Hermione climbed into bed dreading tomorrow. She lie awake thinking how much she feared the look of hate that entered Draco's eyes during the duel and that weird moment in Macgonagall's office. She closed her eyes and slept.

_Her lips were soft. And her perfume intoxicating. Every time he touched her a chill went through his body. He craved her. Needed her. He pulled away to meet those beautiful brown eyes he lov_-Draco awoke suddenly to the sun rising. He was sweating. He remembered his dream… nightmare immediately.

'ugghhh' he whispered. 'bad dream'. He shook off the night and began to dress. It was Friday. Today he would have start working in the stables with Granger. His thoughts were shown clearly on his face as he scowled down to breakfast. Oh how he hated her. And why did she try and take the blame yesterday? Was that a trick?

The day passed on a little faster than Hermione and Draco wanted it too. Hermione walked down towards the stable after class looking at her friends like it might be the last look. 'Why is it when you don't want the day to go fast it always does'

'What was that Granger?' Malfoy stood up from a haystack he was perched on just outside the stables.

'Nothing Malfoy' She was back to calling him Malfoy. She didn't want to be kept awake again tonight. 'Well lets get this over with'.

The door creaked as it swung open and they entered the dark stable. It stretched very far and seemed much taller then it looked from the outside. Many creatures inhabited this space. All were magnificent. There was a rich smell of hay, and the sheer largeness of the space made them both feel extremely small.

'Macgonagall said we had to bring in the hay to feed them all' Hermione cringed she was quite frightened of things she didn't know. It would be better tomorrow when she could look all these animals up and figure them out.

'Are you scared Granger' said Malfoy, a tiny smile emerged.

'No-' A giant looking horse in the stable beside her let out a short blast that sounded like a horn. Hermione screamed.

Draco giggled. 'Come on girl' He beckoned he took her hand and placed her body behind his. Her skin was warm and soft just like his dream. He quickly let go. 'Its just a harabit its harmless and useless my dad says. It makes sense that Dumbledore would get one though, bloody stupid git.'

They walked outside and began there work. Hermione was very intelligent and used her knowledge to bewitch the hay to move through the air as she pleased. Draco watched her in shock.

'Wow Granger not bad'

'Thanks ' she replied. He copied her movement and in no time could do the spell just as good and in some cases with more grace. 'You pick up well, Draco'.

'There it is again', thought Draco. 'Why do I feel weird when she says my name'. He shook his head.

The sun was closing in on the earth and the air turned from warm to chill. It was time to go. Hermione was surprised at how the day turned out. Draco was helpful, and managed not to say one insulting thing to her the entire time. Surprisingly he was pleasant. As Draco closed the barn door he wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to Hermione.

'So tomorrow then eh?'

'Yes, uh-yeah tomorrow'. They both turned and began walking back side by side. Together they walked towards the entrance into Hogwarts. Both silent and awkward. By the time they reached the doorway the stars were out. They stopped and turned to each other. A cold breeze surrounded them and Hermione began to shake; she wrapped her arms around her self for warmth. Draco noticed her shiver and reached to rub her arms, but stopped and pretended to stretch.

'Tired, I'm tired.' He peeped.

'Me to'. They both looked as though they wanted to say something. Neither could figure out their own pause. Draco caught himself from going in for a hug and scolded himself in his mind. 'well goodnight granger' . He said bolting form the scene.

'goodnight' she replied, rushing in the other direction.

Draco hit his pillow, cursing the dream he had last night and hoping his dreams wouldn't confuse him more.

_Hermione gasped in pleasure as Draco pressed his lips in the spot between her breasts. She sat straddling his lap naked and beautiful. The room filled with light as their bodies moved together. Hermione looked down at Draco and moaned. He started to move faster. Grabbing her lower back and pushing himself deeper into her. He moaned his pleasure was about to be released_- His eyes widened as he sat up from his bed. He was hard still even though it was a dream. Draco fell back in exhaustion.

The next day Hermione woke in a daze. Her mind was occupied with questions and confusion. No one could get a straight answer from her. She sat at her plate and stared at her food, not daring to look up at the Slytherin table and sees Draco, sitting there. But she needed to see if he was there, maybe he slept in and she would have to go up to his bedroom and wake him. It wouldn't be hard to get into Slytherin. She raised her head and looked across the room. Draco was looking her direction and quickly put his head down. So did she.

The rest of breakfast was unbarable and her neck hurt. She got up to begin walking to the stables, not even daring to look toward Slytherin. She heard a chair pull out and new who it was immediatley. She walked towards the door saying by to friends loudly, her heart beating so hard she thought it would bruise her flesh. She reached the door and Draco stepped in front of her.

'Hi-morning. Uh Granger' Draco pulled the door open for her to walk through. 'Ready'

'Yes sure, uh – thanks Draco' . He smiled, and had to bite his cheeks to get rid of it. She walked ahead but not too fast as he caught up to her. They walked outside towards the stables. The morning was still in the air and the day unmistakably was going to be a nice one.

'You know we have to clean the animals today' said Draco. ' Got any spells on how not to touch and animal while washing it'.

' I could try to bewitch some sponges' answered Hermione ' But I doubt that would do a good enough job. I think we need to do this one manually.'

They grabbed buckets of water and animal shampoo and entered the stable. Draco took off his robe, turned to put his on the hook by the door.

'Could you hang mine up to Draco?'

Draco turned to Hermione who was wearing a tight unbuttoned plaid blouse with a tight white tank top and ripped jeans. He could see her pink bra straps peaking out. She was right out of a fantasy. He took the robe quickly and hung it. He grabbed the buckets and opened the stable door.

Hermione watched Draco carry the two buckets. His white t-shirt didn't hide his arms. Which seemed like they could rip the shirt any second. She shook her head and began to work. All afternoon they washed animals taking only small water breaks. When they got to the pigs or what they thought were pigs, pigs with a stronger black skin and claws, Hermione began to hum while she worked. Draco looked up at her and smiled. She made the sweetest sound he ever heard. The roof slats let in some light that hit Hermione's face beautifully. Her hair was up and that made her face look small and gentle. Draco bet himself that her face would fit perfectly in his hand.

Hermione face got hot. She noticed Draco was looking at her but did not look up for she feared he would stop. Instead she washed the same pig two or three times.

'Hey Granger, are you hungry' he asked leaning over the pen gate.

'Absolutley' She replied beaming. 'We could go up to eat in the great hall.' She said this with not so much enthusiasm. She liked being alone with Draco. Though she was mostly silent. She wanted his company more then her friends. And knew it would be ridiculed if they sat together.

'No' said Draco. Hermione looked relieved. I kind of made something. Hermione stared into his eyes confused but with a tiny smile. He looked back and grinned. She was beautiful.

'Accio Basket' he said flourishing his wand. Not to much later a picnic basket came through the door and fit right into Draco's hand. 'Lunch'

Hermione's eyes widened with spires. She stared at him for a second and all she could think of was how wrong she had been. She giggled and took the basket. She grabbed a blanket and ran towards the door. Right before she exited she stopped and turned, her shirt was a little see through from the water as was his. 'Well I'm soooo hungry I think Ill eat this all... myself', with that word she was out the door running behind the stables.

Draco ran after in a playful way. She screeched and dodged his little pounces. He finally caught her and held her in his arms, close to him. Both were breathing heavily and still giggling. Draco could feel her heart beating. There bodies were moving together in breath Draco held her gently as they caught there breath together. Their hearts slowing in sync. Staring into each others eyes. Their bodies moved slower and slower.

'Im hungry' whispered Hermione looking up at Draco. Draco's hand brushed her back as he let go of his hold on her. He took the basket and rolled the blanket out on the ground.

'I'm afraid all I made was sandwiches and by make I mean take, from the great hall this morning, I also grabbed some strawberries.'

He looked up at her. She was staring at him like she was proud to be with him. And she was. They began to eat. There conversation was new and they wanted to learn so much about each other. Each outbreak of laughter allowed Hermione to move closer to Draco. Until their hands just barely touched. It was like a magnetic reaction, the heat from their bodies was pulling them closer.

Draco stared into her eyes. Her lips looked so soft, so inviting. He begged the universe for any sign that she wanted him as well. Hermione gently bit her lip and began to breath deeply. Nervously Draco leaned toward Hermione. Hermione didn't move, she began to close her eyes as Draco lips touched hers.

'HERRRMIOOONNEEE' They jumped and separated at once. Hermione jumped up and ran towards the voice. Leaving Draco sitting by the basket. She ran around the barn and reached a heaviliy breathing Ron Weasley, Starring at her. She wiped her lips.

'What are you doing? You didnt come up for lunch! Shouldnt you have been done by now?'

Hermione looked around, Draco was not around. He must still be behind the barn waiting for her on the blanket. She wanted to go back so bad.

'I just got carried away Ron, with the animals. There uh-there quite facinating'

Draco reached the side of the barn but pressed his back up against it so as not to be seen. Only to listen.

'Is Malfoy still here? Sneered Ron.

'God no Ron!.'

'Good. He creeps me out the way he looks at you sometimes, that tosser.'

'Yeah, gross. Well is that all.'

'Are you not coming back?'

'No I think Ill stay out here with the animals. See you later'. She turned and began to walk. Draco hurried to the back end of the barn. Hermione stopped around the corner and looked back, Ron was walking away, she sighed. She began to walk back towards Draco. She smiled when she saw the back of his head, but that smile quickly left as she realized he was packing everything up.

'Draco I-'

'I heard you talking to Weasley.'

'Draco-Come on you cant-'

'No its fine, I know you were just covering. I would have done the same. But that's why I should go. Im sorry for trying to uh- do that before it wasn't right'. He stood up and faced her. There was true sadness in his eyes that made Hermione's heart sink. He began to walk towards her. She stood in front of him and he leaned his forehead against hers softly carressing her arms. He eyes were closed tightly and he whispered. ' Goodnight Granger'.

She watched as he walked up the hill towards Hogwarts slowly. Everything in her body was telling her to run after him. To tell him she wanted the kiss just as much as he did. But what he said had merit. No one would understand. She didn't even understand. She walked back to Hogwarts alone and cold. When she reached her common room she stopped.

' My Cloak!' She rushed back down the stairs past everything she just went by and back down towards the barn. She reached it, and choked on her breath. Draco was closing the hatch on the barn door. He turned around and saw her standing there. He was wearing his robe and holding hers in his hand.

' I was going to bring it to you' He gulped.

'Draco-'

'No please Hermione I-'

'No you listen Dra- Did you just call me Hermione? '

'Yeah-yes'

'You have never called me that before' Her heart filled with so much yearning and she began to walk toward him.

'Wha-uh why are you.'

'I don't care Draco' and she didn't, everything that ailed her seemed to melt with every step she took toward him.

'Care? Hermi-Granger!? I –uh'

'I don't care Draco' She walked closer and closer till she pressed his body to hers, tightly. He was warm. Draco swallowed his words, and stared into her eyes worried that this wasn't real.

'I don't care what they say Draco, I want you' She began to take off his robe. Clasp by clasp. He had changed into his pajama's which were only blue plaid bottoms. His body was soft and defined as she ran her fingers over it. His chest was moving up and down slowly.

Draco's body tingled wherever she touched. He closed his eyes, and quickly opened them again inhaling, making sure this wasn't another dream. Hermione looked back at him. He smiled.

The robes fell to the ground. Hermione grabbed Draco's head gently and pulled him slowly into her lips. Their kiss sent pulsating waves through their bodies. Hermione could feel Draco's excitement growing. Draco grabbed hermione's thighs and lifted her up to him. He turned around and pressed her back up against the barn door. He started to press himself into her with a rhythm. Hermione pressed back. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. She wanted to feel him inside her. Draco stopped and let Hermione's legs go slowly. He began to undo her jeans. They came off easily against her soft skin. And he bent down as he pulled them off her completely with her shoes. Draco looked up at Hermione, the moon danced on her skin and he knew he was free to want her, because she wanted him. He began to kiss her thighs. Her Pink underwear was silky and Draco kept feeling her sides as he kissed around her pussy. Hermione had never felt so out of control, and she liked it. He moved up to her undwear and began to roll them down. He looked back up at her and began to kiss her the lips of her pussy. She whimpered. Then he began to lick a little. He teased her clit with his tounge. And switched to kissing and then back. Her eyes were clenched as well as her fists as she moaned. Draco put his face further into her pussy. He lifted one leg above his shoulder then the other , never stopping, and held her back as he stood up. He then dropped her legs down to thighs and pushed his bulge into her. She gasped. Hermione pushed her legs down grabbed his shirt. She turned and pushed him against the barn door.

She slid off his bottoms. She stayed on the ground and was sitting on the robes that had fell. Half naked she moved back slightly and stared at him, daring him to lie down with her. He stood above her naked- pulsating. He was large and hard, and she wanted to feel his cock in her mouth. He kneeled down. She came to her knees. Draco felt her skin and kissed her neck. He lied down She moved on top of him and crawled down, kissing his body. She massaged the area around his cock and licked the tip. He started to breath harder. She moved slowly up and down his shaft taking in more and more each time. He put his hands behind his head and thanked the world for this moment. She grasped his dick with both hands and began to stroke as well. It made him even harder to watch her play with his dick, to see her take him in more and more. He moaned and pushed himself into her mouth further. She sucked on him harder, this gave her pleasure as well she wanted to tease him, it made her wet. She came up and looked at him.

'I want you inside me' She whispered.

He placed his hand on her back and moved her underneath him in one quick move. He gently spread her legs grabbed the tip of his penis and moved it around the lips of her wet pussy, starting slow and moving quicker as she begged him to. Hermione was moaning louder and louder she begged him to penetrate her. Obeying, he placed his tip inside her. Grabbing his back with her nails she pulled him further into her. This made Draco whimper. They both began to move slowly. Moaning together. Draco sat up while thrusting his large throbbing cock deeper into her and pulled her up to sit on him. Never coming out of her wet pussy. She sat looking down on him breath hard and biting her lip. He took off her blouse with one hand holding her up with the other. She felt weightless in his arms and kept riding him, she put her hand on the bottom of her shirt and lifted her tank top over her head. Within a second Draco unclasped her bra and she dropped it beside the blanket. Draco held her back watching her move slowly up and down his cock, her breasts were perfect, he kissed in between them.

'I ve had dreams about this' he whispered.

They moved faster. Hermione held Draco's head to her breasts. He grabbed them and closed the space between. He played with her nipples and licked around them. Her teeth let go of her lip and she began to moan louder. He moved up against the barn and she rode him hard. Her breasts tempting him as they jiggled. He played with one nipple and suckled the other. Her wetness acted as a lubricant and was easily moving her pussy along his shaft and this made him moan. He sucked on her tit harder and grabbed her ass. Hermione's mind was clear, she had no other thought but feeling him deeper. Draco's hands were on her hips pushing himself deeper.

Draco pulled Hermione's hips up and his cock out. He flipped Hermione around and began to fuck her from behind. Hermione was dripping and braced herself. Draco held her hips.

"Harder" She begged.

He obeyed.

"Fuck me Draco". Draco could feel her pussy tighten. She moved his hand to her nipple. 'Play with it'. He did and this made his body tremble. 'Get rough' said Hermione. He wanted her grabbed her hair and pulled it. This loosed her ponytail. He wanted to be deeper. He started to move faster with her. He spanked her and she screamed . He spanked her harder.

'Oh yeah punish me' she screamed. He moved his hand further away and spanked even harder.

' You've been a bad girl' he whispered. water began to form in her eyes. He was holding back his climax it was building, he wanted to be in her forever. He pulled out and moved underneath her. She climbed on top of him slowly climbing on his dick. She slid him inside of her. She was still tight and wrapped around him. She sat on him and moved slowly building up momentum much quicker. He laid back and watched her breasts move.

"Have you been bad?' moaned Draco.

'yeah', she whimpered. Draco spanked her again.

'Faster' He ordered.

'yeah' She moaned.

'Fuck me faster'

'Yes sir', Hermione was screaming in pleasure, her eyes were watering and her pussy was so tight. He could tell she was just about to orgasm. Suddenly all the blood rushed toward his penis, like rising wave of emotion, pleasure, and longing. He was feelin so much pleasure it was going to be over soon he could feel himself beginning to climax.

'Im gunna cum'

'Fuck me, im almost there.' she moaned. He threw her down climbed on top spread her legs and thrust himself deep in her. He nibbled her tits and fucked harder and faster then ever holding it in.

'Cum on me Draco! She screamed, Draco looked at her she wanted him too. _She is amazing_ he thought.

'In my mouth and my breasts' She screamed again. 'Cum now!'

A loud moan came from her and he pulled out and came all over her naked breasts. He face clenched and his body spasmed as he rubbed it out. She grabbed his dick and helped the cum out. She moaned in pleasure. She liked feeling his cum all over her. He grabbed the blanket and gave it to her to wipe off. He lied down facing her, kissing her every few seconds. They held each other panting from excitement.

'We have to do that again' said Draco heavily.

'Oh yes' She kissed Draco softly and stared into his eyes.

'Hermione' he whispered

'Yes Draco'

'I-I love you' He stared deep into her eyes. They began to glisten.

'I love you too' She smiled a single tear went down her cheek.

In the back of their minds, their was problems, issues that were inevitably going to rise. But in this moment it didn't matter. Nothing and no one mattered except them. In her eyes Draco saw his future and as long as he was looking into them he was alright. Hermione craved him more, she wanted his body and soul forever. She brushed her hand through his hair and dreamed silently of the day he would ask her to be his forever. Draco was tired, but Hermione wanted more. 'wanna go again' she whispered, as she began to softly run his pulsating cock. Draco giggled and looked at his growing dick, ready to play. 'You know, I think I do'.


End file.
